The field of this invention relates to an exercising device for human beings and more particularly to an exercising device which also has therapeutic value.
An apparatus which is to be utilized by a human being in order to suspend the body of the human being in an up-side-down manner has been previously known. A great many people tend to have different types of back problems. Almost invariably these back problems are associated with a significant amount of constant pain. Certain individuals are able to alleviate this pain and improve their back by suspending themselves in an up-side-down manner. The normal procedure is for the individual to mount an apparatus and remain suspended for a period of time, such as fifteen minutes to a half hour. For some people, if this suspension is done frequently, such as twice a day, that even a persistent back problem can be alleviated.
The prior art type of body suspension devices have normally taken the form of a frame which is mounted off the floor. Within this frame is mounted a horizontal bar. Located on the horizontal bar are a pair of spaced-apart pads. The user is to place his body through the frame and locate the front portion of the upper part of a leg on a pad. The user then permits his body to be located in the up-side-down suspended position. It is believed that the pull of gravity working in the opposite direction has a tendency to straighten the user's back effecting a temporary cure of the back problem.
The primary difficulty with the prior art structures is that these pads are not comfortable and exert a high concentration of localized pressure on the user's legs. As a result, the user is not able to remain in this suspended position for a substantial period of time. Generally, with the prior art structure, fifteen minutes is as long as any individual could use such a device.
It would be desirable to construct a body suspension device in which the user can remain comfortably suspended for an extended period of time. Also, it would be desirable to construct the body suspension device to also further function as an exercising device.